A game of gems and reapers
by Dark holt
Summary: Alyssa and Pearl get stuck in the reapers game. This is an indirect sequel to the new crystal gem. T for swearing. I'm sorry I suck at summary's


Hey Dark Holt here I want to say some things about this new story I'm writing. It's an indirect sequel to the new crystal gem. I know that the new crystal gem isn't finished at the time I'm writing this but I don't want to lose this story in the garbled mess that is my creative process so I'm writing it now. Also it contains some spoilers for the new crystal gem that I haven't written yet so if you don't like spoilers wait to read this story, and I don't know how often I'll update this story with the new crystal gem not complete yet. One more thing this story is going to be a the world ends with you/ Steven universe cross over so if you never played the world ends with you or watched Steven universe play the game or watch the show there both really good. Enough of the explanation now on with the story.

Alyssa and Pearl were walking back to the warp pad after poofing a corrupted gem in the jungle's of Peru. "I can't believe that Garnet wanted us to fight that monster with out back up, that gem was though enough that we needed midnight cobalt to fight it." Alyssa said out loud to no one in particular. "I agree that it was a hard fight but your getting more stable in fusion, Alyssa." Pearl told her. As they got to the warp pad Pearl noticed that it was full of cracks and chips. "We'll have to get Peridot to use her robaniodes to repair this wrap." Pearl said. "We'll tell her when we get home Pearl." Alyssa said as they got on the pad and she stomped on it to activate it. Just as Alyssa and Pearl started to warp home something went wrong with the warp and it exploded throwing them out of the warp stream as Alyssa and Pearl lost conciseness.

When Alyssa and Pearl regained conciseness they were in a huge intersection filled with people walking by. "Where are we Pearl?" Alyssa asked. "How the hell should I know!" Pearl shouted at her. Alyssa opened her eyes and noticed something was wrong. Pearl was acting like a bitch and she couldn't hear Lasciel's voice in her head anymore. "We should fuse, Pearl." Alyssa told Pearl. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Pearl said in a salty tone. Before they started to dance Alyssa got a text on her cell phone. It said reach 104, you have one hour, fail and face erasure. The reapers. "The hell?" Alyssa said. Just then Alyssa and Pearl had a shooting pain in their left hands. When they looked at their hands there was a timer counting down from an hour. Just then Pearl and Alyssa started to get attacked by frogs with tattoos for legs. "Pearl we need to fuse now!" Alyssa said in a panicked tone. Alyssa and Pearl started to waltz as fast as they could. As Pearl and Alyssa kept dancing they were enveloped in light and phased into each other. After the light died midnight cobalt was standing in their place.

She tried to summon her weapons but couldn't. "Why can't I summon my weapons?" Midnight cobalt shouted as the frogs moved in for an attack. "Hey you! Form a pact with me so we can fight the noise!" Shouted a teen in the crowd wearing goth bondage pants and a black tee shirt with a skull on it and black hair. "Who cares about some noise?" Midnight cobalt said. "Do you want to be erased, we need to form a pact so the noise wont attack us!" shouted the teenager. "Fine I accept, I'll form a pact with you." cobalt told the kid. the kid and cobalt were enveloped in a blue light that died quickly. The kid tossed two small,round objects to cobalt. As she grabbed them she saw that they were two pins, one had what looked like an energy bullet on it and the other one had a shock wave blade on it. As soon as cobalt touched them she knew how to use the powers in the pins. "Use thoughes to fight the noise." the kid told her.

As cobalt moved in to fight the noise her partner was picking up cars and street signs and throwing the objects at the noise. Cobalt moved in and mopped up the rest of the noise that the kid dint crush with the cars with her force rounds and shock wave blade sliceing up and blasting the remaining noise. After the noise were killed the kid said " thanks for that, now that we formed a pact the noise won't attack us so you can split up now." There was a flash of light and Alyssa and Pearl were back. "Finally, being fused with you makes my skin crawl." Pearl told Alyssa. "That aside, how did you know their was two of us?" Alyssa asked. "I watched you two fuse and thought I had to make a pact with your fusion on the hunch I'd get two partners, by the way my name is Sky Moto but you can call me Sky. What's your names? Sky asked.

"I'm Alyssa and the salty one is Pearl." Alyssa said. Sky checked his timer witch showed they had 30 minutes left to get to 104. "Crap, we only have 30 minutes to get to 104 and complete the mission!" Sky shouted. "Let's start running and you can explain what's going on, come on Pearl." Alyssa said as they started running too the 104 building. "Ok, here's what's going on. We're in the reapers game and the we have to play to earn the right to come back to life because we're all dead. Too play you have to give up the most importint thing in the world to you as an entry fee. The game is seven days long with one mission a day that if one team doesn't complete all the players get erased. Also that black pin with a skull on it lets you read the minds of everyone except players and reapers. And before you ask the reapers are the enforcers of the ug were the game takes place. At the end of the week we have to fight the game master, he's the guy how makes the missions for the week. Any questions?" Sky explained as they ran.

"Ya, how do you know so much about the reapers game?" Pearl asked in a bitter tone thinking what the reapers could of taken from her. " I know about the game because this is the third time in a row I had to play. Only so meiny people get to come back to life each round!" Sky said in a weary tone. As Sky said that the group ran into a energy wall. "Ok we ran into a wall, look for a guy in a red hoodie. He's a reaper that gives us a condechen to pass." Sky told Alyssa and Pearl. Alyssa found the reaper in the red hoodie first and asked " How do we pass?". The reaper told them that because they formed a pact they could pass. The group soon reached the 104 building with a few minutes to spare. They checked their hands to see their timers were gone. "One day down, six to go." Alyssa said. Just then a man in a blue tux and small black wings apered and said to Alyssa, Pearl, and Sky "Hello bird girl, madum knight, and gothy I'm Daska hiro, this weeks game master. The winter knight and the other gem broke the rules by forming a pact whael fused. Congratulations, no other gems that played thought of that. I respect rule breakers so I'll tell you your entry fees if you don't know yet. We took the memory's of the two most importint people too bird girl." He said to Pearl. "We also took gothy's sister from him." He told Sky. "And last but not least we took your fallen angel buddy and your winter knight powers to keep the game fair, miss knight." He told Alyssa. "So that's why Pearls been being a bitch. Also Mab's going to kill me if I live through this." Alyssa said. "With that being said give me one hell of a show this week!" The game master said as he snapped his fingers witch made Alyssa,Pearl and Sky fall into a deep sleep.

So that was the first chapter, what did you think. Leave a review and tell me. Also I'll say again I don't know how often I'll update this story because I have to play the world ends with you again to get all the places in the game. Also I will take suggestions for missions for Alyssa, Pearl and sky so leave it in a review. Dark holt out!


End file.
